This invention relates to solenoids and more particularly to solenoids that are used in combination with electric motors. In the past, when it was desired to reciprocate the plunger of a solenoid in order to perform mechanical work during starting of a motor, e.g. to dispense detergent in an automatic washer, it has been necessary to provide a relay capable of energizing the solenoid during starting, and also of de-energizing the solenoid to provide a return stroke for the solenoid plunger. In accordance with this invention, however, an improved solenoid arrangement has been devised that will accomplish both plunger movements without a relay circuit. The solenoid of this invention also incorporates other improvements as described hereinafter.